


Pretty Boys Cry

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [10]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Adore + broken heart





	Pretty Boys Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This one was surprisingly difficult to write, as it’s not referencing any specific time or place. I’ve kept Adore’s relationship woes vague for the same reason.

The Twitter posts, soulful and profound and quickly deleted, tipped Bianca off that Adore was still struggling with the ex situation.  

She's in town half a day before most of the other girls arrive, having kissed Sammy and Dede goodbye and packing her gown and wig (plus the two backups, just in case).  Before getting on the plane, there's a text from Courtney in the group chat with hug emojis followed by elephants from Darienne, but no reply from Adore.  It's unusual for her to be far away from the phone for long, but for once LAX is running on time and Bianca doesn't get a chance to check in before switching to airplane mode.

Around 11 pm, reading in bed accompanied by room service and a glass of wine, Bianca's phone buzzes with a notification.  Adore's message is brief, just that she’s coming in on a red eye from Chicago and will see her in the morning for a late breakfast.  Bianca replies quickly with a sense of relief, wishing her a safe flight and sending her room number, then goes back to her book.   

She wakes up to someone else climbing under the covers.  It's early, judging from the hazy pre-dawn light sneaking around the curtains.  Bianca didn't wake up on high alert, and her half-conscious brain decides that must be significant.  A deep breath brings the ghost of cigarettes, and something else that says  _Adore;_ combined with the battered suitcase she can just make out next to the dresser, she relaxes completely and starts to go back to sleep.

The sound of quiet sniffling is only partially muffled by the duvet, and Bianca gives up on sleep for the night.  Adore is trying to keep the noise down, curled in on herself on the far side of the bed.  That's also unusual - most mornings after when they share a bed she wakes up with an armful of hungover Adore sprawled across her body. 

Foregoing words, Bianca moves across the sheets until she’s in arm’s reach.  She knows better than to ask if Adore is ok, instead silently resting a hand on her shaking shoulder.  The moment she makes contact, Adore turns over and latches onto her with both arms.  

“Hey,” Bianca murmurs against the top of her head, feeling the warmth of tears soaking through her shirt.  She waits patiently until Adore’s breathing evens out to the occasional hitch, whispering soothing nonsense.

 “...sorry.”  Adore’s voice is nasally and raw against her shoulder.

”For what?  Hang on,” she leans over just enough to reach the nightstand and flip the light on.  

Despite puffy eyes and bitten lips visible when she loosens her grip on Bianca’s torso, Adore is smiling just a little.  “I used your key.  Thanks for not freaking out about it.”

Bianca shrugs, remembering telling the front desk to hold an extra key for Adore in case she wanted to let herself in before breakfast. “Who else gets into bed with me willingly?” She chuckles at her own self-deprecating joke, until she sees that Adore isn’t taking the clear opening to tease her in return.

“Bad day?”

Adore sniffles again and wipes her nose with a sleeve cuff.  “Yeah.”

She thinks about thumbing through Instagram in the taxi that afternoon, and the screenshots in her tagged posts from fans of @adoredelano with lyrical phrases about wasting time, heartbreak, and rain.  Out of context, they're beautiful and evocative; knowing Adore, it means she needed to express herself but isn't ready to face things head on.

“Sleep, or talk?” she asks gently.

Adore shakes her head, and Bianca isn’t going to press right now, not when she’s clearly exhausted.  She sits up to turn the light back off, then moves towards the center of the bed, surprised when Adore doesn’t follow.

”B?” She sounds uncharacteristically hesitant, waiting until Bianca makes an encouraging sound before continuing.  “Can I...?”

Bianca holds her hand out in reply.  “Yeah, you can.”


End file.
